What He Always Wanted
by HedwigandHarry
Summary: It is Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and his godfather has just been killed. He has now lost a mother, father, and the only person he could really remember being a parent to him. He wanted them back, all of them...and that is exactly what he is going to get! R and R! Multi- chapter! Teen just to be on the safe side!
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! *claps loudly* Woohoo! Sorry for no updates in so long, I'm am now working on this story and going to send a chapter of Lily's Story to my Beta tonight! So look out for that! I really missed working on The Stag and the Doe meet the Fawn because I love writing with Harry, Lily, and James together as a family so I am making another one!**

**I'll probably be updating before the night is over but make sure to review because the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update quicker!**

**Love you all! Enjoy! **

**xoxo**

**HedwigandHarry**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize any characters or place I don't own them! **

**Lily's POV**

Suddenly my eyes fluttered open and I looked up at the dark, but familiar ceiling that now had a gaping hole in it. I then heard a creak downstairs. Two creaks, three, and many more followed, getting closer and closer to me as I laid on the floor, gazing at the massive hole in the ceiling. Finally, after a while, the creaks stopped and I heard someone slide to the ground and moan.

"James?" I said as loud as I could.

He started banging on the door and screaming, "LILY? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" I called back. "I just can't open the door!"

"What about Harry?" He called back as he threw himself on the wooden door to try and force it open.

HARRY! Was he asleep in his crib? I grabbed a bar of the crib and pulled myself up so I could see in. I tried and tried but I was too weak to move. James busted down the door with a crash and walked over. He peaked into the crib and then looked down at me grimly. "He's not there…" He said hoarsely. And then I fainted.

**Harry's POV**

There was a soft knock on my door and then it creaked open. Ron and Hermione scooted through the crack. I sighed and turned around. With my back turned toward them I said, "Guys, can you _please_ just leave me alone for a little while? I don't feel like talking." I said and sat in a chair. Putting my head in my arms I sat there.

I heard Hermione's soft steps cross the room and then there was a light touch on my back. "Harry," She said softly. "We want to help you. We understand what-"

"Don't say you understand, you **don't **_understand_! You've never lost a parent, a best friend, someone that looked out for you, a godfather…"

"Then help us understand, mate. Bloody hell, you don't have to go through this on your own. That's what friends are for."

"Guys, please!" I begged.

Hermione sighed and said, "Okay, come on Ron. See you later Harry."

My fault, my fault, my fault pulsed over and over again in my brain. It truly _was _my fault; I thought Sirius was in the Department of Mysteries. And now, the only person I had ever truly had as a parent was dead, and it was my fault. I finally drifted to sleep a little later, thinking only of how it was my fault that Sirius was dead.

**James POV**

Oh God. Lily's passed out and Harry isn't in his crib. I scooped up Lily in my arms easily and apparted as best I could to Hogsmeade. It was quite late at night so there were few people in the streets, but I had two of our black cloaks anyway so no one could even see us. As I turned the corner of the street, I looked up and saw the brightly lit castle shining straight forward of us. I smiled and quickened my pace, Madam Pomfrey would know what to do and then I could go talk to Dumbledore.

The front door hadn't been locked up for the night yet, but all the students were already back in their common rooms. I ran up to the hospital wing which was quite crowded although not with students. I busted through the door quickly and everyone suddenly stopped. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the crowd looking a bit older than I remembered him to be. Then a way older looking Remus pointed his wand at me and screamed, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

I then remember I had my cloak over my head and set Lily's feet lightly on the floor, still holding my unconscious wife at the waist and pulled my hood off.

**Sirius' POV**

Out of nowhere, I was thrown into a dark room. I groaned as I felt a sharp pain crawl up my back and then tightened my eyes closed. I finally opened them to find myself back in the Department of Mysteries where earlier today I had fought my evil cousin Bellatrix. The only difference was I was now along in this room. I morphed into my dog form and starting running, I needed to find Harry.

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two! * that ta-da noise in the background!* I must say thank you to my reviewers cause y'all are what makes me continue….and the fact that I really **_**really**_** like this idea! I NEED to personally thank my reviewers….Thanks so much to:**

**..86**

**The-Girl-Who-Dreamed**

**sonorusgoesthesilence**

**AND…..**

**anthony37**

**You will truly never understand how much each review means to me so…Thank you! Anyway I was happy on the story alert that kept making me phone buzz today! : ) Happy author = faster chapter publishing! And about this chapter, I apologize for not having Lily's POV….you get two different POV's from James instead, mostly because Lily is still unconscious and has nothing to say at the moment… but James has many thoughts! But anyway I'm going to stop babbling soon I promise…that is if you have enough patience to go through with my author's note but if you just skipped mine because I get oh so off topic, well I couldn't say that I blame you….Well! I'm going to shut now so you can read the chapter kay? Okay. But first….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, they all belong to Queen Jo Rowling and all of her awesomeness… **

**Okay! Enjoy! And don't forget to review! Reviews make me a happy author and like I said up there ^…. Happy author = faster chapter publishing! **

**James POV**

I slid my hood off and watched silently as the Order of the Phoenix grew worried, scared, and certainly confused. Remus was the first to speak.

"J-J-jj-j-James?" He stammered out.

Then half the Order threw their wands up, all of them pointed straight at me.

"Wait!" Dumbledore cried and threw up his hands. He looked at me and said, "What year was James Potter head boy? Where was he and Lily Evans first kiss? What is his patronus and what creature did his animagi take the shape of?"

I smiled and said, "Easy. 1978-1979. At the Christmas Ball that we planned together. Stag and bloody hell! When did you find out about that?"

Remus stared at me with wide eyes and then said, "Bloody hell…it really _is_ you."

I grinned sheepishly and said, "Hey Mooney."

**Harry's POV**

I woke up because people were creeping back into my shared dormitory to fall asleep. As soon as everyone was snoozing, I grabbed the map and my cloak to take a stroll around the castle and mull things over. As I rounded the corner, I found Remus still here and Dumbledore was whispering violently to him about something.

"How are he and Lily back?" Remus whispered - a pleading look in his hazy eyes.

Dumbledore looked up to him and said, "I'm not sure but I _will_ find out."

Remus relaxed and said, "And what about-…"

Remus had stopped because Dumbledore put his hands up and then said, "Eventually I'm sure you know he must be told but for right now let us let them all rest awhile, okay?"

Remus nodded to Dumbledore and they both reentered the Hospital Wing. What did I just hear? It didn't make sense at all.

I then walked past the dungeons, out in the courtyard and down by the lake where I had first met Sirius before sneaking back into my dormitory and slipping into unconsciousness.

**Sirius' POV**

All I could think about was running to Hogwarts, to see my godson that reminded me oh so much about my best friend in the whole entire world. 14 years ago and I can't still get over it that James is dead, that Lily is dead. If I didn't have Harry to see James in, I don't know what I'd do. I'm sure I would have killed myself when I tried to kill Peter but I knew that I was still Harry's godfather and he would need me.

I was racing down a dark street in Hogsmeade when the sun began to come up. I ran into an alley-way and curled up to rest for a while. As bad as I needed to get into that castle, I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't take another step. Exhausted, I rested my head on my paws and slept.

**James POV**

"James, Harry, James, Harry, James." Lily was murmuring over and over again as she slept.

I heard a click as shoes hit the floor of the Hospital Wing. I turned my head around to see one of my best friends in the world, one of the marauders saunter through the doors, Remus. He smiled to me and said, "Do you mind if I join you?" I shook my head so he pulled up a chair.

One person I hadn't since we woke up was Sirius…Where the hell was _he?_ Probably drinking or something like that, but I needed to ask Remus where he was all the same. As soon as he sat down, I said, "Mooney, where's Padfoot?"

Remus smiled fondly, but I had seen a smile like this painted on his face before. This is the smile he gave me when he and Sirius had told me my parents were both dead. He ran a hand through his graying hair and said, "James, Sirius- Sirius is dead." He spoke softly but there was no doubt I had heard him right. Sirius was dead.

"When?" I croaked.

"Yesterday." He said back and awkwardly shifted his weight in his chair. "You just missed him."

I felt tears prick in my eyes for my best friend who had been there when I first asked Lily on a date to the person who was standing beside me when I christened my child. Then I remembered how we hadn't found Harry that my son had not been in his crib when we left the house.

"Mooney, do you have _any_ idea where Harry is?" I said, my voice urgent.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "Harry? Why he's here of course!"

"Here?" I asked, quite puzzled.

"Yeah he's up in his dormitory." Remus said looking at the door to the hospital.

"Huh? He's only like one and a few months old..Why is he in a dormitory.."

Remus stared at me with wide eyes and said, "James, you don't know how long you were gone do you? Harry, he's fifteen years old. It's been fourteen years mate."

**A/N: (and yes I know what most of you are probably thinking 'Oh jeez not another A/N' but I promise to keep this one brief!) Cliffhanger! Review if you want to know James' reaction and what happens when Harry sees his parents and did I mention Sirius Black comes into the picture too? Review! **

**xoxo **

**HedwigandHarry**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for no chapter yesterday…maybe but just **_**maybe**_** you can have two today **_**if **_** I get 3 reviews or 3 favorites or story alerts! …EVILNESS! Muhahaha 3 I would really like to upload another today but I also want reviews! Thanks to the people that reviewed this chapter! They were:**

**sonorusgoesthesilence**

**The-Girl-Who-Dreamed**

**And **

**anthony37**

**Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series cause I certainly wouldn't have to have a story on the web…it would be in PRINT! Hehe **

**Harry's POV**

I woke up in the morning groggy, ready but dreading going back to the Dursley's house. I couldn't ever remember a time when I wanted to go back, but right now, I felt more alone than I have in my whole life, even while back in Hogwarts.

I looked around my dormitory and saw that everyone was gone except Ron who was still sleeping. I slipped out of bed and got dressed, not at all ready to face everyone today.

At breakfast I sat all alone but Hermione raced up as I was eating my toast. "Have you seen the _'Prophet'_ this morning?" She asked me excitedly. She then proceeded to slap a copy of the '_Daily Prophet'_ down before me where the big headline read, '_You- Know- Who is back?'_

It took a long sip of my pumpkin juice before saying, "So the morons at the '_Prophet_' finally caught up with what has been going on for the last year? Great…" Sarcasm leaking from my voice as I spoke.

Hermione sadly smiled at me, said nothing and grabbed a piece of toast to join me for breakfast.

**Lily's POV**

Dazedly, my eyes flickered open and close repeatedly. Once my eyes were clear I looked over to my left where James was asleep in a plastic chair, couldn't be comfortable. "James?" I called to him softly. He roused groggily and looked to me. His eyes had red stains all over them. He got out of his chair and kneeled next to me. He cupped my head in his hand and gave me a kiss.

"What's the matter, love?" I asked him, eyeing his red eyes.

He sniffled and said, "Padfoot, he's dead." All I did was stare at him. "Well say something." He told me.

"What do you want me to say? Sirius, how-how-ho-how could he be de-dead?" I sputtered, choking on my tears.

He wiped the tears from my eyes, tears still raining down from them. "Shh...I know. I know."

"Twenty-one is too young to die, James. Way too young." I whispered.

"He wasn't twenty-one love." James whispered back.

I stared at him, a baffled look on my face. "What? Of course he is. We celebrated his twenty first like five months ago."

"Babe, I know this is going to be a big shock but we weren't just out for a couple of hours." James said softly.

"Oh, well how many days?" I asked.

"We were gone 14 years. Dead, for 14 years. Harry, he's fifteen now. Our little boy isn't so little anymore. Sirius was thirty-five when he died."

And to that, I had nothing to say, I was surprised I didn't faint again.

**Sirius POV: **

I woke up to another dog sniffing around me. I growled fiercely at him and he whimpered away. I looked out to a Hogsmeade street which was unusually busy. Hogwarts' students were out in the streets today, but I'm sure Harry wasn't there… I jumped into the bustling crowd and starting trotting down the road, my black fur swaying back and forth on my back.

I was on my into the castle when I spotted Ron and Hermione sitting in a window booth of the Three Broomsticks, I clawed at the window. Hermione shrieked in fear and jumped back and Ron looked at me, his stare heavy.

"It's not?" He said. "No, no it can't be. Just a coincidence. We saw him fall in." He said to himself, reassuring his sanity.

Hermione had calmed down enough to get a full look at me. "Ron!" She exclaimed. "I think it is!" She then jumped up and raced outside! YES! I watched as she raced out of the building and to me. I barked happily to her. "Sirius?" She asked as she dropped to my level. I yelped excitedly again. Her eyes started to water as she said, "Sirius! I mean, Snuffles! You're alive!" She then ran into an alleyway and I jogged after her and morphed back into my human self.

I shook myself and looked at her. "Hermione," I said urgently. "Where's Harry?"

"Well," She started. "He had agreed to come with us to Hogsmeade today when Dumbledore found him when we were walking in the hall and he told Harry to come with him."

"Thank you. I'm going to go find him." I told her and transformed back into my dog form.

"Snuffles! Wait! How are you **alive?"** I heard her say, but I was already running.

**Harry's POV**

I was walking with Hermione and Ron who had convinced me to go to Hogsmeade with them, even though I really just wanted to be alone. Apparently, Hermione and Ron were told to get me out by the Order because it was 'a bad thing' if I was alone right now.

We were walking in the corridor when we ran into Professor Dumbledore roaming down the halls. "Ah! Harry, the one person I have been looking for. Please, come with me. I have someone here to see you." I looked at Ron and Hermione and shrugged. Then I followed Dumbledore down the hall, leaving my two best friends staring until I could be seen no more.

Dumbledore turned corners and swiftly walked down corridors until we were at his office. "Lemon drops." He said to the statue. We walked up the stairs. He unlocked his door and standing there were two very familiar looking people. The woman had auburn hair and bright green eyes. The man had jet-black hair that looked as if it had been wind-blown everywhere and dim hazel eyes with golden flecks in them. There was no mistake although it couldn't be. These two people… were my parents.

**A/N: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Pretty please don't yell at me for only having three POVs in this chapter. I must tell you it is our longest chapter so far! It is quite possible I will not post tomorrow but that will mean two chapters on Saturday, but I am going to **_**try**_** and post tomorrow! :) I would like to thank my reviewers for the very sweet reviews I received for the last chapter! Hopefully I will receive some more for this one! Thank you to:**

**anthony37**

**The-Girl-Who-Dreamed**

**I also received two anonymous reviews, so sadly I am not sure who you are but thank you anyways to:**

**Tara **

**anon**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers and readers. Thank you all so much and continue to follow my story! Remember to review because that will raise the possibility of a chapter tomorrow, which just for information if I do have one tomorrow it will be at night. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter cause I'm sure J.K. Rowling isn't supposed to be crazily writing two research papers that are due tomorrow but writing this instead! ^.^**

**Happy reading and remember to review!**

**Lily's POV**

Harry, my Harry was all grown up. He was so handsome and looked so much like James; the only difference was the eyes. At Harry's age, James was even the same exact height. The resemblance was uncanny, but all Harry could do was stare at us. He looked at Dumbledore and Dumbledore tilted his head knowingly. "Harry?" I called to him softly. He looked down at his feet, ignoring me completely. "Harry?" I whispered again, sure he could hear me.

When he finally looked up his eyes; my eyes, were harsh and cold. "They're death eaters." He said, only talking to Dumbledore. "My parents, they're _dead _and have been for fourteen years. They couldn't just show up _now_." Then he ran out of the door, and didn't look back.

James looked at me serenely and then sighed. "Well, that went well..." He said sarcastically. I glared at him and then ran into the halls after Harry.

After dragging me back into his office, Dumbledore decided to let him cool off a little while before we went looking for him.

**Sirius' POV**

I had cracked the front door open and silently slipped inside the cosy castle as I had so many times two years ago. I crept silently down the corridors and kept my eyes peeled for Dumbledore and my beloved godson. I finally wandered until I got to Dumbledore's office. Would Harry be inside with his Headmaster?

I went back into my human form and used a password I remembered from my days inside Hogwarts. Surprisingly, it worked and before I knew it, I was walking into Dumbledore's office.

I heard Dumbledore talking to someone, but being me, Sirius Black, I opened the door. It could have even been Harry!

About it being Harry, I was wrong, but the resemblance of this person to Harry was eerie. I peaked inside the door and almost fell over by what I saw, my dead best friend and his dead wife were talking to Dumbledore…I was so confused. James was the first one to notice that someone else was peaking in the doorway. He tilted his head in confusion and then said, "Padfoot?"

I opened the door all the way and walked in... "Prongs?" I asked.

"Padfoot? Is that really you?" He asked me.

I grinned and morphed into my dog form and then back into a human. "If it wasn't could I do that?" I asked him.

He grinned, but then I said, "Prongs, is that really _you_?"

In return he morphed into a stag and then back into a human. And then he mockingly said, "If it wasn't could I do that?" I grinned and then embraced him in a brotherly hug. When we were done, I looked at Dumbledore who certainly had an expression of shock on his elderly face.

"I don't understand…Sirius, how are you back?"

"Well I fell into the veil in the Department of Mysteries and then I sort of just fell out…" I said, explaining it all to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's striking blue eyes were exceedingly understanding, "Ahh… I wish I had been there when it happened because Harry would not be so distraught if I had been. The veil does not kill, it simply keeps. The veil will keep you for a few hours and then throw you back out. What the Ministry needed that for, well I will never know. Now, Sirius, I am sure you are wondering how James and Lily are back and trust me, that is the real mystery of the day. Ah, but for right now we must go find Harry."

**James' POV**

It was quite dark when we started out. Dumbledore went into the Gryffindor common room, Lily, Padfoot as Padfoot the dog, and I followed directly behind him. Dumbledore motioned for us to wait outside of Harry's dormitory. While we were waiting, Padfoot walked over to a doorway and started tracing something in it. "S.B, R.L, P.P, and J.P." He said and then laughed. "Here's our dormitory." He said with a smile.

Lily laughed and unwrapped herself from my grasp to go over to Sirius and say, "Remember when you had that sign on the door that said, "Beware Marauders live here. Come in at your own risk. (Padfoot suggests you do because he is bored.)"

I chuckled and said, "That sign was the best." Just then we heard a door open and out came Dumbledore, Harry trudging out after him. Harry lifted his eyes towards us and they lit up as they saw Sirius, alive and well, standing before him. He had always loved Sirius, calling him "Pad-fu" when he was younger because He couldn't say Padfoot correctly at the time.

Sirius looked at him with the joy that I felt when I saw Harry, the joy of being able to be _proud_ of him as he was. Harry raced over to him and Sirius embraced him just as he had me. It was like seeing this older Sirius and a younger me hugging, it felt like we were just fifth years again as my son was now.

"How are you alive?" Harry asked him.

Sirius took a deep breath and said, "Well Dumbledore said that the veil doesn't kill, it only incapacitates for a few hours."

Harry nodded and then turned to Lily and me. "What about the both of you, how are you two alive again?"

"We aren't sure." I said.

"We just sort of woke up." Lily explained her tone softer, lighter than mine had been.

Harry nodded, his bright green eyes, which were identical to his mother's, welling up in tears. He ran into us, grabbing on as hard as he could, I was sure it was to make sure we were real.

Dumbledore looked at us as we embraced our crying, fifteen year old, handsome son, "He has Lily's temper and was already upset about Sirius when he saw the both of you. Truthfully, having you two back is _what he always wanted._" Dumbledore told us, a silver tear glistening on his cheek.

**A/N: If you've made it this far I must say congratulations because you are officially a reader of mine so that means this chapter is dedicated to you as well as others! (Although some of you have read the parts of this story that are before chapter four!) I bet you've always wanted something dedicated to you, I know I have. Hehe…anyways…Did you enjoy the chapter that was dedicated to you? Tell me what you thought about it in a review! They siriusly make me smile so much when I see a new one. Did you see what I did there? Haha just kidding, I'm not funny…**

**Well until next time…**

**xoxo**

**~HedwigandHarry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! I apologize for not updating, I've been very busy but I promise! More frequent updates soon! I would like to say a huge THANK YOU to you, my readers and to my reviewers :')**

**anthony37**

**The-Girl-Who-Dreamed**

**accio gold**

**imnotraven16**

**horselovr171**

**and Tara, a guest reviewer! **

**Thank you to you all. I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry for this' filler' chapter but soon, I promise... revenge on all will come from a certain red-head with a fiery temper to match! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish...I'm not Jo Rowling...but can a girl dream?**

**xoxo**

**HedwigandHarry**

**Lily's POV**

About five days after we saw Harry, we were at breakfast when I asked James where we would be living now that our home was destroyed. He shrugged and said, through a mouthful of food, "In Potter Manor, of course."

I narrowed my eyes, "Your parent's house?"

"Yeah, why not? It hasn't been lived in for years. Nobody is there, it would be perfect. Although, it probably needs to be fixed up a bit." Sirius said, proving James' point for him.

I nodded and said, "Alright, when can we leave?" I asked, slamming my fork to the table.

"As soon as Harry is done with school for the term." Sirius and James said in unison. Then they grinned at each other and chuckled.

"Or, I'm sure Dumbledore would let you take him early this year Lily." Remus said fairly.

"Probably would…" Sirius said and he and James jumped up, their bowls from breakfast in their hands.

"_Where_ _are_ you two going?" I asked them.

"To go see Dumbledore!" James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes as they walked away, strutting through the castle as they used to.

When I was finished with my breakfast I decided to take a walk through the castle, I hadn't seen it in a while; Dumbledore had been keeping us locked up quite tight, some of the teachers didn't even know we were back.

I went through the front door and down the lawn to Hagrid's house to pay him a visit, and to thank him for looking out for my Harry, Dumbledore had told me Hagrid was the one who took him away from our destroyed house when he was a baby.

I knocked softly on the door and waited for an answer.

The door swung open and Hagrid walked out, same hair and crinkly beetle black eyes that I remember him with.

"Lily?" He said, confused. "Lily Evans?"

I smiled politely to him and said, "Potter, Hagrid. Lily Potter."

The confused look did not leave him eyes; instead he walked to his fireplace and grabbed an umbrella from its resting place. He then pointed it straight at my head, and murmured, "I'm warnin' 'ou. Try an' get into the castle or anywhere close to 'arry Potter and I _will_ curse you, ya' Death Eater."

I smiled to him and said, "Hagrid I am no Death Eater. Would a death eater know that the hippogriff that James Potter and Lily Evans helped birth in their seventh year was named Buckbeak and his mother was ridden by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew in their sixth year _while_ she was pregnant with Buckbeak? Would a death eater know that on Christmas Eve of Lily and James' seventh year, a puppy version of Fang knocked me into the snow and licked me for five minutes?" I smiled as I watched the confusion turn to pure shock on Hagrid's face.

"Ruddy hell, Lily Potter, it is 'ou. Is James back too?" Hagrid asked, his face beaming.

I nodded and said, "Yes, somehow we have come back from the dead. I came here to thank you Hagrid. Thank you for taking my baby boy away from Godric's Hollow that night. Thank you."

Hagrid's beetle black eyes crinkled into a smile and he said, "Aw nah' it was nothin'. You and James did lots fer me an' the school when you were here. It was the least I could do fer ya'."

**Sirius' POV**

James and I raced down the main hall, trying not to get caught by the teachers. By the time we were at Dumbledore's office door, we were both out of breath and laughing so hard we were crying. "Aww Prongs," I said and took a deep breath, attempting to steady my breathing. "I missed you."

"Missed you too Padfoot old pal." He said and clapped me on the back as we rolled on the floor like first years.

James jumped up and then pulled me up as well. I told the password to the statue and we strolled up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore?" James asked.

"James? Is that you? Come on in." We heard Dumbledore call from the other side of the door.

I creakily opened the door and said, "Can we take Harry early this year sir?"

He looked up and smiled. "If his parent's are okay with it. James, are you allowing Sirius to take Harry early?"

I watched as James laughed. "Yeah, I suppose he can..."

I grinned while Dumbledore closed his book. He smiled and said, "Yes go ahead. And may I ask where the Potters will be staying as your house is destroyed?"

"My parent's house." James said abruptly. "We can fix it up and live there." He said simply.

Dumbledore nodded. "I will be there to check on you soon. Will Sirius be staying there with you?"

James looked at me and nodded.

Dumbledore straightened up. "Very good."

As soon as his office door was closed, I looked at James and grinned. We ran as fast as we could to get Harry.

**Harry's POV**

I was sitting in my room when, suddenly, there was a loud knocking. "Harry! Come on!" I heard my godfather say.

I walked to the door and opened it slightly and in burst Sirius, followed by my dad. "Pack your things Harry." Dad said, smiling.

I looked confused at them. "Why?"

Sirius opened my trunk and started to throw my things in.

"We are going home. We asked Dumbledore to take you early. Where are the rest of your things, at Sirius' house?" Dad asked me as he started to throw things into my trunk as well.

I shook my head slowly. "No...they're at the Dursley's. Not that I had-"I said before my dad cut me off.

"What?" Dad dropped my Charms book on his foot. He didn't flinch at all but looked up at me. "Did you say at the Dursley's? As in your mother's sister and her idiot husband?"

I nodded.

"No way..." My dad whispered and looked at his best friend. "Why wasn't Harry with you?" He questioned him.

Sirius looked scared after seeing the anger in Dad's eyes. "Mate! Dumbledore wouldn't let me take him! I t-tried, I really did! I went to Godric's Hollow to check up on you and your house was destroyed. Hagrid came out with Harry and I tried to get him but H-Hagrid said Dumbledore had said no!" Sirius explained, then his voice lowered. "Then I tried to kill Peter and went to Azkaban for twelve years..."

Dad picked up on Sirius' low tone and what he was saying. "Azkaban? For what?"

Sirius grinned to dad. "It's a long story mate..."

**James POV**

"Later then?" I asked Sirius.

Padfoot nodded and looked to Harry. "Come on...time to go." He said.

Harry nodded and pulled his trunk with him. I looked around, where was Lily at?

We walked to the Great Hall, where Lily was still nowhere to be found.

"Lily?" I called. There was no answer. I turned to Sirius, a frantic look in my eyes.

Padfoot laughed. "Calm down Prongs! I'm sure we'll find her, well...I hope..." He said quietly.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! It makes me want to publish another chapter faster. Can we be at atleast 25 reviews? It would make my year...not just my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello wonderful, amazing readers! I apologize for not having an update but I was rather busy... I'm back! I promise! And the story is getting...interesting from here on!**

**I would like you also not to judge on the Lily being rude to Severus thing...I really don't think she'd be very friendly towards him after all he did to her...calling her a mudblood for example but ah... you'll read about what else he did.**

**Thank you my lovely reviewers! I love seeing the review alerts pop up in my email box! Thank you to:**

**anthony37**

**The-Girl-Who-Dreamed**

**Rori Potter**

**and... canterwoodgames**

**You are all amazing as well as the three anon reviews I got! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the brilliance of Harry Potter...still dreaming though. **

**xoxo**

**HedwigandHarry**

**Lily's POV**

As soon as I left Hagrid's, I ran back into the school. I stopped for there was someone standing in my way and standing before me was Severus Snape, my former best friend.

His eyes blinked rapidly as he saw me, probably making sure he wasn't seeing things. "Lily?" He asked, his voice pained.

I looked up to him. "Yes Snape?" I growled harshly.

"Is-is that you?" He stared wide-eyed at me.

"Of course it's me!" I said coldly, remembering the last conversation we had before I 'died'. Severus had been calling my darling baby a 'Potter spawn' and he couldn't see how I would want to carry James Potter's, my husband, baby...that it was sick. "Lily Marie Evans _Potter_ in the flesh." I said, gesturing to myself.

He didn't say anything but he looked at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm sure you've been horrible to my son..." I said to him.

He shrugged. "Just as his father was to me?"

"James _changed_!" I hissed at him. "You just got worse."

He chuckled rudely. "He's got you fooled then, Mrs. Potter..." He spat the words at me.

"He's much better than you." I told him.

**James' POV**

My Lily, Lily Marie Evans Potter...where was she, where was my wife, my son's mother?

"I'm sure we'll find her, Prongs...she couldn't have gone too far..." Sirius attempted to calm me, then he jumped. "Oh! Harry? Do you have the map in your bag?" Sirius asked him. Harry nodded and pulled out..._the marauder's map._

I grinned, remembering when old Filch had snatched it from Peter one night in seventh year... "How'd he get that back?" I asked excitedly.

"George and Fred Weasley nicked it from Filch and gave it to me two years ago." Harry explained.

I grinned and took the map from Sirius who was holding it out to me. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said as I pointed my wand to it. Suddenly the words bloomed from the parchment, the marauder's map. I opened it and saw us, Sirius, Harry, and I. Then I scanned the school, looking for Lily's name like I had in seventh year. I spotted it, '_Lily _Potter' very close to ours; she was in the next hallway...with Snape.

I briskly said, "Mischief Managed." I handed the map back to my son, the true heir of it and walked down the hall.

Harry, Padfoot, and I turned down the corridor where Lily was and sure enough, was my red-hair wife and her former best mate.

"Lily!" I called in relief and ran to her.

"James..." She said and smiled to me. "I was just talking to our old...friend Severus..." She said, looking to him harshly.

I turned to face the slimy git, still looking like he did in seventh year, just older. "Hello Snivellus..." I said and wrapped my arm around Lily's waist. "What are you doing here? I wasn't aware Dumbledore let _death eaters_ in the castle..."

Snape looked at me, anger seething from him. "Potter," He said snappily. "I'm sure you aren't _aware_ that I am not longer a death eater but I am now in the Order.." He smirks.

I nodded. "I see...well we'll just be going then..." I said. Lily glared at him and pulled me tighter to her.

**Harry's POV**

I followed my parents and Sirius away from Professor Snape and tried not to laugh. I knew dad was mean to him when they were in school together, but it serves him right. Think about what he called my mum and how he bullied me this year!

Mum looked at me and smiled. We walked to Dumbledore's office and dad walked to use the floo network. He smiled to me as he walked in, his floo powder in hand. "Potter Manor!" He yelled and threw the powder down. Instantly, the flames flew up and he was taken with them.

He was followed by Sirius and then it was my turn, my things being brought in later. I gulped, hating to go by floo powder ever since my first time and walked in. Mum smiled to me reassuringly as I said in a loud, clear voice, "Potter Manor!"

I closed my eyes and then opened them. I was in a massive house that, somehow, seemed a bit familiar. It was obvious it hadn't been lived in for a while, the paint peeling off the walls, the floors grungy.

Dad looked around, nodding. "It needs some work but...it's home. I do wish we could go to Godric's Hollow though."

Mum then flooed in, smiling. "Alright," She smiled to me. "I believe we have some..." Mum breathed in, looking at dad and Sirius. "People we need to see."

**Sirius' POV**

I grinned mischievously, they were back. James was back, Lily was back. "Brilliant." I said, looking at James. "I know where Peter's been hiding."


	7. Chapter 7

***Patiently waits and looks around innocently...waiting for the rabid fangirls to attack because I took too freaking long to update and I would have to be like, "Woah, woah...I'm sorry?" ((That is said sheepishly with cookies as a I'm so sorry present :)) Yes, I'm so sorry...the cookies were burned in the oven and I am just full of excuses. High School has been murdering me so...yeah... But I have not forgotten! Here is a new (and regrettably shortish...) chapter!**

**Thanks to: (For reviewing :D)**

**Daughter of the Full Moon**

**Innotraven16**

**Rori Potter**

**Bri P**

**MSupernatural**

**Georgeweasleyluver4eva**

**Annnddd...4 anon reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HP...Kay? Kay. Kay bye!**

**James's P.O.V**

I grinned. "Brilliant, Padfoot. Lead the way."

He nodded and Lily grabbed Harry's wrist and we Apparated with an audible 'crack'!

I opened my eyes to see us somewhere familiar, Spinner's End. Lily and I had taken many walks down here before we married because her parent's house was so close. Snape lived here.

We slipped into the grimy house and I crept up the stairs where I found the rodent I once thought to be one of my best friends.

"Hello Wormtail…" I said, leaning against the door frame.

"J-J-J- James! My old friend! How are you back?"

Just as the scum finished his sentence, Lily walked from behind me and leaned on the other side of the door frame.

"L-L-L-Lily, h-how wonderful!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and took a step inside the room. "So, thank you for turning us in, Pete. That's obviously what real friends do." I said sarcastically.

I watched as he visibly paled and I heard Sirius's steps as he came up into the room.

I smirked as he tried to form words, his body shaking. "I-I-I...S-s-s-Sirius, he turned you in!"

"Liar." I heard Sirius growl.

I laughed derisively. "Why would you even try that, Peter?" I smirked. "We know who our secret-keeper was..."

I saw a bead of sweat gleaming on his shiny forehead. "So...Pete, why?" I repeated my previous question.

Peter shuddered softly and fell to his knees. "I'm-I'm so s-s-sorry, James!" He stammered. "I-I...I was never as _brave_ as you, Sirius, or Remus! I didn't know what else to do!" The rat cried.

"You left our son, our Harry, an orphan!" Lily raved angrily.

"Fourteen years!" Sirius hissed menacingly.

Well, this was going to be fun...

**Harry's POV**

I stayed downstairs for what seemed like forever until my mother, father, Sirius, and...Peter come down. Mum smiled to me as she saw my lip twitch in disgust. "Don't worry, dear." She whispered to me soothingly, running a hand through my hair gently, "He won't be hurting anyone ever again. I promise."

Sirius flooed the Ministry and Kingsley came with more Aurors, taking away a sniffling, sobbing Peter.

Dad snorted and rolled his eyes. He then turned to Sirius and grinned. "You're free!" He exclaimed as Sirius had told him earlier about Azkaban.

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "I know." I could tell he could care less about being free. He had this best friend back.

Mum smiled and hugged Dad's waist. "James, we need to go see Petunia." She murmured softly, though loud enough that I could hear.

Dad raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Okay." He said back and pecked a brief kiss on Dad's cheek.

**Sirius's POV**

When James kissed Lily's cheek, I looked at Harry and made a gagging noise. It made him laugh and both James and Lily rolled their eyes in my direction. "Are we going or not, then?" I asked, noisily. Lily sighed as I broke up their 'moment', but it wasn't only for my sake. It was for my godson's for I was sure he didn't want to see his parents all over each other.

He shot me a glance of relief and I knew I had been right about that. I smirked and winked to him. What were godfathers for if not for that?

Lily nodded and let go of James. "Er...Yes," She cleared her throat and smiled. "Let's go.

We nodded and I Apparated to the end of little Privet Drive, everyone else right after me.

**Lily's POV**

I looked around curiously. It hadn't changed at all, the suburban lawns still perfect even and each little house was a dull gray. I scanned through the numbers and finally found it; number four. I nodded and gestured them over.

I tap three times in the plain wooden door and wait. Finally, the door opens to reveal Petunia Evans Dursley.

**A/N: If you want to find out what goes on with Lily and Petunia...REVIEW! It will make me want to update quickly! Love you all xoxo - HedwigandHarry**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well...I don't believe a simple I'm sorry will suffice... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.. What if I promise to update again soon? (as soon as possible) This fanfiction is going to updated one to two times a month from now on. I PROMISE! I'm so terrible...Anyway, school has been killing me so that's an excuse.. no matter how feeble. I love my readers! Y'all are so amazing! **

**Extra special llama love (I'm quite random today so...don't mind me..) to:**

**Daughter of the Full Moon**

**Imnotraven16**

**Rori Potter**

**georgeweasleyluver4eva**

**MSupernatural**

**Paddy Gurl**

**ameggy26 **

**TwilightGirl2012**

**And..**

**lilmiss21 (as well as some anon reviews!)**

**One more little thing and then to the story! Disclaimer: I am no J.K. Rowling. She is much more brilliant than I. That is all. **

**Harry's POV**

Aunt Petunia opened the door, turning her head to undoubtedly yell at whoever it was that it was dinner time and her little Dudders was hungry. As if he didn't get enough to eat... The look of shock of who it was told me that she had forgotten what she was going to yell about. Her sister, her _dead _sister was standing at her door, very much alive.

Mum smiled discreetly to her older sister. "Tuney," she greeted politely, "How are you?"

Aunt Petunia stood frozen at the door, her eyes trained on Mum and Dad. She finally snapped from her piercing gaze, shifting uncomfortably on the balls of her feet. "F-fine," she replied, her usually snippy self caught off guard.

Mum glanced in carefully, seeing dinner sitting on the counter. "We won't keep you long," she promised.

Aunt Petunia nodded, her eyes narrowing. "Where have you been the past fourteen years?" she hissed. "Your son was just dumped at my doorstep."

**James' POV**

"Oi!" I exclaimed, not happy that she talked about our son as if he were a vermin.

Petunia glared at me; she had never liked me much. Lily then cleared her throat.

"I've been dead, thanks for caring," she retorted coldly.

Petunia raised an eyebrow cynically. "You're alive now. You can't die and then come back to life."

"Well they did," I heard a voice say from behind me. It was Harry. "They did."

**Lily's POV**

I heard footsteps come around James and soon, Harry was at my side, facing his aunt. "They did come back, and they know how terrible you've treated me."

"Locking him in a cupboard for days," I said angrily. "Punishing him when he did magic on accident? He had no control over it, Petunia! You better than anyone would know that! Vernon tried to throw him out this summer when the dementors came! He would have if Dumbledore had not reminded you of your duty," I added quietly.

When I glanced back up at my sister, there were tears glistening in her pale eyes. "I'm sorry, Lily," she sobbed quietly. "So very sorry. I should have treated Harry as my own. I was jealous of being magical, just as I was with you. I was jealous, Lily. I never thought it was fair. I-I'm sorry. Could...could you ever forgive me?"

I pursed my lips, thinking for a moment. "Yes," I whispered back.

Petunia's face broke into a wide grin and suddenly she threw her arms around me. "Lily! Oh, Lily!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry."

As my sister embraced me so tightly I thought I was going to lose all my oxygen, I shook my head. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me. I didn't receive your abuse," I said quietly.

I felt her tense before nodding. "You're right, you're right," she said cautiously. Petunia turned to her nephew. "Harry," she murmured, "Could you ever forgive me?"

My son bit his lip, thinking. He looked up at her and nodded. "I think I could," he countered, smiling slightly to her. Petunia looked relieved.

That's when I heard the bangs. It was obviously magic. James ran out of the porch to see what was going on. He quickly sprinted back. His hazel eyes had a frenzied look in them. "Death Eaters," He confirmed quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola my lovely reader of Earth and/or other planets with internet, how are you? I am well and especially happy because AVPSY came out today! :D I am watching it now! Anyway, longer chappie! YAY! Enjoy! Good Godric! 51 reviews, 65 favourites, and 99 follows! Keep up the good work my llamas with the ability to type! xD (Sorry, I'm very happy/ hyper tonight because of A Very Potter Musical Senior Year!)**

**Anyways...**

**Special thanks to these lovelies: **

**Daughter of the Full Moon**

**TheMugratron**

**and **

**Doclover**

**As well as an anon review! **

**Xoxo**

**HedwigandHarry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books and/or movies... not even all the writing is mine. (I took a few lines from our lovely Queen's books. Try to spot them out!) I also do not own the inspiration songs for the chapter. This one is inspired from 30 seconds to Mars's song, This is War. **

**Lily's POV**

The world felt as if it had frozen for a moment and I stood on my sister's doorstep, just as unmoving. When I was snapped back into reality with a jolt, I shoved Petunia back in her door. "Stay in your house!" I ordered, turning to grab my son and push him in as well. Harry had his wand out already. Although he was underage, I would let him help. We were in danger; a whole neighbourhood of muggles were in danger.

I glanced at James before taking out my wand and running into the street.

Four cloaked figures stood in front of me. It would be a close fight, four to four. I knew James would try to protect me, saying I needed to be protected. Bullocks.

Brandishing their wands, James, Harry, and Sirius sprinted after me. One of them froze when Sirius dashed out.

Smirking, Sirius called to her, "Bella! Surprised to see me?" I understood then, it was Bellatrix who considered Sirius dead.

Suddenly, she began fiercely firing curses. Jets of coloured lights flew past us, blurry beams that made a 'zing' noise. I had to duck as a red flew right past my head.

"Lily!" I heard James exclaim, but I had no time to respond. I hastily began firing curses back at a rapid pace. A dance of light began, fighting for good and evil, light and dark.

**Sirius's POV**

God, I hated her. I hated her with a malicious passion. She reminded me of what my family had become. Egotistical berks that were blood crazed.

In that moment of pure hatred, I realised what James and Lily had not. All they had to do was touch their mark and Voldemort would be here in a heartbeat. We needed the Order. _Now_. I bit my lip, closing my eyes for a mere moment and casting my patronus. It was easy; I was overjoyed despite our current situation. I had my best friends back and I was free again. I wasn't the deranged murder the Ministry had made me out to me.

The dog sprung out from the tip of my wand easily, its eyes wide as it waited for direction from its master. "Dumbledore, we need help. We're in Surrey, there's Death Eaters galore. Privet Drive." I sent the dog hurriedly and it dashed away.

I then ran back over to James, Lily, and Harry, who were avidly sending curses to the death eaters.

**James's POV**

I fleetingly glanced at Sirius. "What was that about?" I asked vociferously so he could hear me around the thunderous curses. They were hissing and pounding on their way past, so much that it sounded like fireworks.

"Sent for the Order," he replied, obviously distracted as he fought Bellatrix.

I nodded slightly, trying to delay the Death Eaters until the Order arrived.

"Avada Kedavra!" A raspy voice bellowed, the green light whipping past us.

That night, the worst night, came flooding back to me from the killing curse, the night my family was torn apart for fourteen years.

"_Harry!" I exclaimed, laughing as my son beamed, his eyes glinting in happiness. _

_He giggled, so happy though we had been in hiding for so long. _

_I smiled, twirling my wand and making puffs of hazy smoke appear. Harry grabbed at the grey smoke with his chubby fists, leaping and wobbling slightly on his unsteady legs as he came back down._

"_Da!" he exclaimed, giggling. "Mor magic!" _

_I laughed, grinning widely. Harry was so smart. "I think that's enough for tonight, okay?"_

_His face-my face-fell slightly, but he nodded. _

_Lily slipped into the room, her dark red hair veiling her features. "James," she said softly in her usual, quiet tone. "It's time for Harry to go to bed. Help me tuck him in?" she suggested. I nodded, agreeing._

_I scooped up my son, placing him in Lily's waiting arms, and she started upstairs. I followed behind her. As I got halfway through our hallway, I remembered my wand was lying on the sofa. It was too late though. A stark white figure was passing through our threshold. Voldemort. _

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" How could I protect my family without my wand? Killing me would surely hinder him for a moment. _

_He raised his hand, clad in a long cloak and his wand was in hand. "Avada Kedavra!" _

_I dropped._

Surprisingly, my flashes of the horrific night did not stop there.

_I heard Lily's blood curdling screams as she ran. She would become trapped in the nursery. As Voldemort glided up the staircase, I heard Lily attempting to push furniture to guard the door as a blockade. He would surely be able to easily get it out of the way and that was exactly what he did. _

_Lily was protectively hovering over Harry's crib, shielding him from Voldemort's wrath as if she hoped that she would be chosen instead. _

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she begged._

"_Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside now.'_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"_

"_This is my last warning," he advised threateningly._

"_Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy...Not Harry! Not Harry! Please...I'll-I'll do anything!"_

"_Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" he said, his voice rising. . I watched as Lily defiantly gazed straight into his red irises and I knew the end was coming for her. The green light flashed and Lily dropped just as I had._

**Harry's POV**

After a couple more minutes of holding them off, the Order of the Phoenix sped in. Tonks, Mad-eye, and Lupin were here, as well as Dumbledore. I sighed in relief; we were safe. I wouldn't lose them again, any of them.

Bellatrix scrambled to pull her left sleeve up, touching the sinister skull and snake mark. I saw her grin from under the mask. Dumbledore was here though, hadn't I seen him fight off Voldemort scarcely five days ago? We were fine.

A gloomy fog stormed in and there was the evil creature, for I would not call him a man, who despised my entire existence, was standing before us.

I heard a loud rumble and suddenly saw a spell coming straight for me before I was thrown into something hard. The world went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hiya guys! Happy Memorial Day for Americans! Anyways, sorry this update took longer than expected. I had no inspiration until a couple of days ago when I discovered a wonderful song that very much helped shape this chapter. It's All I Ever Wanted by Brian Melo! In love with that song! **

**Cookies for these reviewers:**

**Bene16**

**Alejadra Cullen**

**To the TARDIS (love the name xD)**

**The Forgotten Stark**

**An anon named Rose**

**Lady Diana of the Moon**

**Doclover**

**And **

**ILikeComps**

**Reviews are awesome! Thanks so much! Also 84 favourites and 122 follows! I'm so grateful for everyone who's read, favourited, followed, or review! You are the reason I write and I can't express my gratitude enough! Anyway.. to the chapter!**

**Quick Disclaimer: Am I Jo? Lol no. **

**xoxo,**

**HewigandHarry**

**Lily's POV**

_Harry. Harry. Harry._ I raced over to him, James quickly coming as well. The Order was here; they could take care of Voldemort. I needed to take care of my little boy. "Harry, honey," I whispered, stroking his hair and biting my lip, glancing back at the fighting going on close to us. Sirius had our backs, thank goodness, and was hovering like a guard dog. He was such a loyal friend, we were lucky to have someone like him looking after our family.

I then looked up at James and raised an eyebrow. "Where do we take him?" I asked, clutching my son's hand tightly as he lay unconscious.

James breathed in and shrugged. "St. Mungo's, of course," he murmured, kissing my head and side-alonging Harry. I peeked at Sirius who nodded, and I also apparated.

When we got to St. Mungo's, Harry was swiftly hurried into a room and the best Healers were rushed in to take care of him.

"What did he hit?" One of the Healers asked me in a shrill voice.

I frowned slightly, adding, "The side of a house." I felt like a terrible mother, letting my son go out and fight, although I was certain he had been through much worse in the past few years. He would have to tell me everything that had happened sometime.

Another Healer sighed and shook her head, scrutinizing his mangled body. "Most of the bones on the left side of his body are shattered," she announced a few minutes later, glancing up at James and me. "He'll be out by tomorrow, good as new."

Both James and I breathed out in relief, and I nodded. "Thank you," I gushed, beaming at her. "Thank you so much."

The woman laughed softly and nodded, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze on her way out. "Of course," she agreed. "It's what we do."

I felt a blush creep up my neck, covering my skin in a soft pink. "Right," I mumbled.

James chuckled and kissed me lightly, glancing into my eyes. "I love you," he whispered, brushing my hair from my face.

**James's POV**

"I love you too," she replied, resting her head on my chest as we watched Harry breathe in and out, his chest raising and lowering back down evenly.

After a few minutes, I sighed. "Lil, I hate that we've missed so much of his life. We were supposed to be there for him."

"I know," she responded. "We're his parents. You're not supposed to grow up without your parents, James." She buried her face in my chest and I immediately wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on the crown of her head. "But we're here for him now," she murmured, the sound muffled. "And he's gonna be the one that defeats Voldemort, James. I know it," she said confidently.

"Of course he is," I told her. "He's a Potter. Potters can do anything," I said, grinning to her.

Lily laughed, her whole face lighting up and her eyes seemed to twinkle. "Yes," she agreed, "anything. We _did_ come back from the dead."

I cracked another grin. "And more astounding than that, I got you to marry me, didn't I?"

**Sirius's POV**

As soon as they left, Bellatrix dashed close to me. Already alert, I brandished my wand at her. "Nice to see you again, dear cousin," I said geniality.

She narrowed her eyes. "I thought I killed you!" she hissed waspishly.

I barked a laugh and shook my head. "You must have been mistaken," I replied, taking careful steps as we circled, in what must have looked like a dance, around each other.

"No matter," she snapped, in a state of pique. "I'll simply kill you now."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Thought you might say that, Bella. I'm not ready to die yet," I answered, smirking as I flicked a purple curse, aimed at my head, away easily.

That was when we began another duel. I thought we had _done this already_, merely a few days ago.

**Harry's POV**

When I woke a couple of hours later, Mum, Dad, and Sirius hovered around my bedside.

"Harry," Mum practically cooed, stroking my hair.

Dad, on the other hand, laughed. "Easy Lily."

I watched as she looked back to glare at him, giving Dad a look that said she could do whatever she wanted.

My parents and godfather stayed with me the whole night.

About a month after getting out of the hospital, I was sitting in my bedroom when Dad called me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry! Come down here please!"

I looked up from where I was reading on my bed, setting my book down carefully and jumping up. "Coming!" I called.

I slowed to a stop when I got downstairs, grinning. Lupin, my parents, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and some other friends were waiting in the dining room. There was a large cake at the table with sixteen candles.

I smiled when Mum gestured me to come over.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, love," she said softly.

I laughed softly, glancing up at her. "Thanks Mum."

In that moment, life felt perfect. Of course, it still had flaws, but I had good friends and a loving family to be with. We spent time together, especially savouring it because we knew how easily it could be taken away. After spending almost fifteen years without my parents, I was so very grateful they were there. It was all I always wanted.

Even with all the happiness, I knew there was darkness in the distance.

**Reviews are like a long weekend. Ahh so much love! xD **

**Until next update! **


End file.
